Field of the Invention
This invention relates to windshield wipers and especially to a system for proper placement of the windshield solvent with respect to the windshield wiper blade.
The conventional present manner of washing windshields of automobiles is to provide a reservoir which has a cleaning fluid, usually alcohol-water combination, a pump, rubber tube connectors connecting the pump to a centrally located spray nozzle at a fixed position which when activated squirts the solution onto the entire windshield between swipes of the wiper blade. The problem with the present conventional system sold on most cars is that about forty percent of the solution is sprayed outside the wiper blade contact area and is wasted. If the spray nozzle is not properly set, or if the vehicle is moving, a large portion of the solution goes over the top of the car and is wasted. Even if the nozzle is correctly set, the spray is thin and not concentrated and is gone by the first wipe of the wiper blade. In the winter time upon the falling of freezing rain, snow and sleet, the movable working parts of the wiper blade holder can become stuck together by freezing so that the flexible action and spring tension is lost and therefore proper contact with the windshield is lost. The spray nozzle is most often covered over and does not function. Even if the nozzle does spray, the solution is so diversified and thin that it is essentially useless as a deicer.
Various means have been devised to attempt to overcome these deficiencies of a wiper and washer system used on essentially all automobiles today. Some of those are disclosed in the patents listed in the Disclosure Statement. Although most of these patents have been issued for some time, none of the system described therein to applicant's knowledge is available commercially.